Love Will Keep Us Alive
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: Él recelaba al mundo exterior. Aquel buscaba un lugar donde esconderse. Y ya fuese por conveniencia o por algo más profundo, descubrieron cómo mantenerse vivos el uno al otro.


_Hola!_

_bueno, este fic es corto, sencillo y romántico :D_

_tiene directa relación con la canción del grupo The Eagles del mismo nombre, de hecho, la idea nace gracias a esa canción_

_y bueno... 100% romance, eso es todo lo que es necesario decir_

_...claro..._

_**DISC: **estos dos no me pertenecen, ya saben, Obata y Ohba, que ya casi están que me escriben una carta pidiéndome por favor que deje a sus dos personajes tranquilos, que me prestan a Light por una noche, que me dan los derechos de Matsuda, pero que por favor deje de llenar de fics MxM... pero yo les digo que no... BUAJAJAJA!!_

_...ok, creo que ya saben más o menos de qué va la idea..._

_...fic :3_

_**PD: **si a alguien le intersa, el link de la canción está en mi profile._

**

* * *

**

Love will keep us alive

**o  
o+o  
o**

Era realmente tarde, pero Matt no tenía sueño. Se había mantenido en vela toda la noche anterior, ya que las exigencias de la investigación le obligaban a hacer tales sacrificios por la causa, pero esta vez era diferente. No era el deber lo que le mantenía despierto, sino que necesitaba repasar algunas cosas que le habían ocurrido en los últimos meses y que hasta ahora no había tenido tiempo de pensar.

A su lado en el sofá, Mello se removió en sueños. Probablemente estaba bastante incómodo, ya que había caído sin mucha ceremonia sobre su hombro luego de un par de situaciones algo tensas que habían tenido lugar a lo largo del día. Pasó un brazo alrededor del delgado cuerpo del rubio, esperando así hacer su noche más cómoda, y notó que efectivamente el seño fruncido que había estado luciendo a lo largo de algunas horas se relajaba visiblemente.

Era realmente impresionante. Hacía cuantos años, cinco quizá, habían sido algo entre conocidos y compañeros de juego, pero nunca demasiado cercanos el uno del otro. Y ahora, estando algo viejos para esas cosas, se habían reencontrado en circunstancias bastante curiosas. Y habían permanecido juntos.

Era de noche, también esa vez. Una llamada tardía le había sacado de su duermevela, y al responder y escuchar aquella voz grave y pausada no pudo evitar extrañarse. Desde hacía unos días había recordado con insistencia aquellas tardes de infancia en el orfanato, y ahora un antiguo compañero estaba al teléfono. Pero no hubo tiempo para palabras melancólicas ni conversaciones de los viejos tiempos, ya que algo apremiante en el tono de voz de aquel muchacho que ya no era tan muchacho le advirtió que algo extraño pasaba. Y más por inercia que por solidaridad fue hacia aquella estación de trenes, en donde a un lado de un teléfono público le esperaba una figura alta y encapuchada. Y al ver aquella cara conocida cansada y herida de forma brutal, sólo una pregunta escapó de sus labios.

— ¿…en qué te has metido?

Y Mello le había respondido en numerosas ocasiones, censurándose al principio pero hablando más y más cada vez. Nunca habían hablado mucho cuando eran niños, de hecho sólo se conocían por aquello de los sucesores de L. Y cuando Matt fue descartado por su nulo interés en el asunto, con algo de inquietud (quizá por la curiosidad del "qué hubiese pasado si…"), y sin ponerse de acuerdo, ambos dejaron de hablarse, probablemente pensando que el otro no tendría interés en continuar.

Y en pocos meses habían retomado lo que cuando pequeños no habían iniciado siquiera, Mello probablemente sintiéndose más cómodo con alguien más o menos conocido de un espacio que le había resultado familiar en un pasado lejano, y Matt entrando en confianza a medida que el rubio se sinceraba. Definitivamente, ambos habían necesitado de algo así desde hacía un tiempo.

Pero las cosas se hicieron algo más complejas cuando, quizá en un arranque de sinceridad o en un momento de descuido, Mello finalmente dio la respuesta completa a esa pregunta que el pelirrojo le había hecho hacía un tiempo. Ni siquiera Matt había podido predecir su reacción, ya que implicaba muchas cosas con las que, sin lugar a dudas, estaba abiertamente en contra. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos, mientras el rubio le observaba detenidamente.

—vaya, sí que lo arruinaste. —dijo sin pensarlo.

—no es algo que me haga gracia, ¿sabes…? —comenzó con voz dura, pero Matt le interrumpió.

—pero no te juzgo por eso. Sigues siendo el mismo chico de antes.

Y aún no lo juzgaba. Habían aprendido a conocerse el uno al otro, y lo que en un momento fue una relación de vana conveniencia fue cambiando y mutando en algo diferente. El pelirrojo nunca había sentido el impulso de moverse por algo, mucho menos por alguien, pero pronto reaccionó instintivamente a esa necesidad que Mello tenía de protección, por más que nunca se lo hubiese dicho. Sencillamente lo sabía, no supo cómo, pero un día se había atrapado pensando en ello. De alguna forma que no comprendía del todo, había encontrado un motivo para seguir adelante.

Pero no podía saber qué opinaba el rubio al respecto. Sencillamente se dejaba contener, sin exigir más pero tampoco oponiéndose a lo que recibía. Finalmente habían hallado un punto de equilibrio entre ese par de desconocidos que tanteaban el terreno delante para no caer en engaños y trampas y dos hermanos que estarían dispuestos a dar la vida por el otro.

Pero no eran tales. No eran familia, ni eran desconocidos, ni tampoco eran amigos realmente. Matt no sabía cómo llamarle a aquello, tal y como no sabía lo que Mello pensaba hasta que éste se lo decía, pero sí tenía más que claro que era lo que él sentía al respecto. No era cuestión de analizar, era cuestión de ver los hechos y sacar conclusiones. Cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad de que el rubio se marchase, ya que después de todo, sus heridas físicas ya estaban más que curadas, todo parecía oscurecerse. Era como si el hecho de que aquel joven que había entrado a su vida por accidente una segunda vez se fuera de su vida para siempre (ya que estaba seguro que si se separaban jamás habría un tercer encuentro) fuera un sinónimo de perder el rumbo una vez más, que todo se tornase rutinario y gris como en aquellos viejos días, antes de la tardía llamada y de sus consecuencias. Era verdad, debía esconderse y ser cauteloso por causa de la presencia de aquel prófugo en su hogar, pero el hecho de saber que, al menos en algún momento, él le había necesitado, había despertado algo en su interior, algo de lo que ni siquiera había tenido noticia antes.

Bajó la vista, encontrándose con aquel rostro tranquilo y esos mechones dorados enmarcándolo. Se permitió fantasear un momento, pensando que su obvia y deliberada tardanza se debía a que él también le necesitaba, pero no de aquella forma desalmada de los primeros días. Quiso creer que aquellas conversaciones reveladoras y esa necesidad de hablar acerca de las cosas que le pesaban en la conciencia respondían a algo más que el egoísmo del confesionario. Sabía que, al menos, le tenía en alta estima, pero era un completo misterio si había algo más allá de eso. Al menos, si se marchaba, tal y como le había insinuado hacía unos días, al lejano Japón, esperaba tener el valor para decirle lo que, estaba seguro de ello, había comenzado a sentir.

—sabes que te amo, ¿cierto? —le murmuró al durmiente.

—claro que lo sé. —le respondió este en igual tono de voz, abriendo sólo un poco los ojos y dirigiéndole una mirada burlona. —y por eso sé también que no tendré que pedirte que me acompañes.

Recuperándose del sobresalto, Matt relajó la expresión y compuso una sonrisa. —tienes razón, no tienes que hacerlo.

Y sin perder su sonrisa, tomó su rostro entre las manos y rozó sus labios una vez, ya que, después de todo, ambos debían descansar después de un largo día. Luego, ya que Matt estaba seguro de que a partir de ese momento no habrían de separarse, tendría más tiempo para declararse como dios manda.

**o  
o+o  
o**

* * *

_y bueno... romance, romance y una gota de romance XD_

_me cuentan como salió, ya saben, los reviews mueven al mundo..._

_y bueno..._

_que anden muy bien y etcs y volas locas_

_Adieu!_


End file.
